A little April shower
by E. F. Brighty
Summary: The kittens are excited that Spring has finally come, so happy they don't listen to Jenny's warnings. A songfiction by the Junkyard kittens for Tanka InuTasha's songfic contest.


**This is for Tanaka InuTasha's Kitten Songfiction Contest. I was originally I was going to write this songfic for just April, but I can't pass up a good contest!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own Cats or Bambi. **There I said it.

**Little April Showers.**

It was the beginning of April and the cats of the junkyard where looking forward to the summer, which would soon come rolling in. The kittens where finally freed from Jennyanydots' den by Munkustrap who had come round earlier, to inform them that the stormy weather was clearing and that they should be allowed outside again. Jenny was hesitant to letting the kits out - but after much begging, pleading and a cup being 'accidentally' knocked over by Quaxo– Jenny finally gave in and let the kittens free.

"Now if it starts to get cloudy I want you all back in, you hear?" Jenny had yelled after them. "There are still April showers to get through before the real weather comes. And before you ask Etcetera, no I doubt Tugger will have considered to chance taking a quick stroll to the yard." Etcetera pouted and all the kits laughed. They waved to Jenny and ran off into the masses of junk.

The kittens ran through the junk, not bothering to make sure they knew how to get back; they were too excited to bother about that. They came to a clearing near the edge of the junkyard and began to play with items they found in the surrounding piles of scrap. They were having so much fun that they hadn't noticed rainclouds slowly creeping towards them. Exotica shivered and glanced up at the sky, wondering why the sun had gone cold. She saw the clouds covering it and nudged Electra who was sitting beside her.

"Uh oh," she whispered and turned to the rest of the kits. "Look guys! It gonna rain," she said pointing to the clouds. The others looked up to see the storm clouds coming nearer.

"Guess Jenny was right, huh?" Quaxo shrugged as he stared at the advancing clouds.

"Do you think we should go back?" Plato asked as he felt a single drop of rain bounce off his nose.

"Are you kidding? We've no idea which way we came so there's no point in trying to find our way back," Etcetera yelled. "Besides we'd never make it back before the rain. And anyway it'll be fun..."

"How in the world will it be fun?!" shrieked Victoria. "Our fur will get all wet!"

"Yeah," Etcetera said rolling her eyes. "But it'll be exciting to know what the rain does, we've never seen it before. Jenny always kept us inside for our 'own good' and any time she brought us inside for our 'own good' we missed out on something fun. So this is bound to be GREAT!" she finished triumphantly.

"You do make a good point," Misto agreed, Victoria turned and glared at him. "Of course I think just in case we should find shelter."

They nodded in agreement and buried themselves inside the large piles of human clutter. The rain began to fall as Victoria made sure her tail was securely inside the 'shelter'. As the rain fell the kits looked out in hopeful wonder, still thinking something amazing would happen. The rain continued and nothing changed, the queens had become bored and were gossiping. The toms too had eventually become tired with the falling droplets and were now amusing themselves with objects of rubbish. Jemima continued to watch the precipitation, noticing that it made a rhythm as it hit the ground. She tilted her head slightly to the left and right along with the tune she could hear in her head.

"I have an idea," she said making all heads turn. "Why don't we sing a song to pass the time?"

Victoria looked at the others who were shrugging their shoulders, all looking as if they could care less. "What did you have in mind?" Victoria asked, they all looked around interested.

**Jemima: **Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

Beating a tune

As you fall all around

**Jemima & Victoria:** Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

What can compare

With your beautiful sound

Beautiful sound

**All queens:** Beautiful sound

Drip, drop, drip, drop

**Tumblebrutus & Pouncival:** Drip, drip drop

When the sky is cloudy

Your pretty music

Will brighten the day

**Plato & Mistoffelees:** Drip, drip drop

When the sky is cloudy

You come along

With a song right away

**All toms:** Come with your beautiful music

**All kittens: **Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

Beating a tune

As you fall all around

Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

What can compare

With your beautiful sound

**Queens:** Drip, drip drop

When the sky is cloudy

You come along

**Toms (Overlapping):** You come along, with you pretty little song

**Queens:** Drip, drip drop

When the sky is cloudy

You come along

**Toms (Overlapping):** You come along, with you pretty little song

**Queens:** Gay little roundelay

**Toms:** Gay little roundelay

**Queens: **Song of the rainy day

**Toms:** Song of the rainy day

**Queens:** How I love to hear you patter

**Toms:** Pretty little pitter-patter

**Queens:** Helter-skelter when you pelter

Troubles always seem to scatter

**Toms:** Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

Beating a tune

As you fall all around

Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

What can compare

With your beautiful sound

**Queens (overlapping):** Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

Fall all around

Drip, drip drop

Little April shower

Beautiful sound

They grinned at each other, it was an unusual song. They were each certain they'd heard it before, but couldn't remember when. Jemima opened her mouth to say something; but was immediately silenced by a large gush of wind that flew into their shelter. The wind outside howled and whined, like a caged animal in one of the many stories Skimbleshanks had told them of. The rain pelted the refuge like daggers and they heard a loud rumble coming from somewhere in the distance, the kittens huddled together shuddering. Whatever this rumbling animal was, it obviously wasn't friendly. The rain battered down harder, the rumbling became louder as if getting closer, the wind was now shrieking like a banshee.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of light; the kits eyes went wide as they hissed and their fur stood on end. They looked out at where the bright light had come from, but it was dark again with only the loud rumbling monster, the wailing wind and the hammering rain remained. They looked to each other in relief, whatever the light was it was surely gone now. Or so they thought. Another flash of light nearly blinding the kits appeared in the sky, they once again hissed in terror. Now fearing for their lives the kits fled the sanctuary and ran helter skelter back to Jenny's den. They stumbled over junk in their haste to get home, they fell in puddles and tripped over each other. They pounded on the wardrobe door at the entrance of her home until she opened it and they streaked inside.

Jenny came followed them into her main living room where they were huddled up together. She smiled and came to kneel down beside them. "Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

They all shook their heads and clung to her. "We're sorry Jenny! Sorry we didn't come back when the clouds started to come!" Pounce and Tumble cried into her fur.

"Don't make us go back into the monster, please!" Victoria looked up at her, tears shining in the young queens eyes her fur soaked through like the others.

"Of course not, just as long as you don't whine about staying inside for the next week," she smiled down at them. They all shook their heads, holding on tighter to the motherly queen. "Okay you lot, bed." They went without a fuss, in case they were thrown back out to the cloud monster.

As they were tucked in they heard in the wind as the storm died down, faint voices singing. The sound came through the den into the kits room. They began to fall into a deep sleep listening to the song.

**Queens (faint):** Drip, drip drop

Little April showers

Beating a tune

As you fall all around

**Toms (faint):** Drip, drip drop

Little April showers

What can compare

With you beautiful sound

**All (slower and faint):** Beautiful sound, beautiful sound...


End file.
